Like Man, Like Boy
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Snape gets turned into a teenager. S/H romance. R&R please.Finished!
1. Chapter 1

A Snape/Hermione fic I wrote a long time ago

_A Snape/Hermione fic I wrote a long time ago. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter._

She hated doing all of this reading. She loathed it, but she loved it. All of the knowledge contained in these volumes, flowing into her memory, forever locked inside her mind. No, it wasn't the reading that aggravated her so, it was the amount. The fact that Severus…Professor Snape, thought that just because he was their Potions teacher, he could assign them endless amounts of reading that had almost no bearing on their class itself, or the studies involved in it. That was what aggravated her, alright.

Now, Hermione did have a slight idea on why he was so sore towards them all. He'd finally gotten to teach the class he'd always wanted to, Defense Against the Dark Arts, a subject he knew too well, and then in doing what Albus Dumbledore had asked of him, pretending he'd killed the man, he'd been labeled a murderer and traitor, with no one believing otherwise. Well, Hermione had thought him innocent, but only Harry and Ron knew that. She wasn't about to run around telling anyone else that either, especially the redeemed Slytherin himself.

In a way, she admired him. His intellect, his courage, and loyalty were all amazing attributes in a man of his repute. There were too few like him, wizard or muggle. The nerve it had taken for him to pretend to be Lord Voldemort's loyal subject, while passing information from the dark side to Dumbledore, knowing that any day he could be discovered and killed…amazing.

Sighing to herself, she shook her head slightly to clear her mind. Setting herself back to work with force, she wiped almost all thoughts of Severus Snape from her wandering mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"You have got to be kidding me," Snape told the Headmaster with an attempt at determination. There is no way in hell that man is serious.

"I'm quite afraid that I am not, Severus, kidding you," Dumbledore replied, folding his ageing hands in front of him on the wood of his desk, Fawkes cleaning his feathers behind him.

"It can be done?" Snape inquired incredulously. "No, it can't, of course it can't. The idea is preposterous."

Dumbledore smiled fondly at the Potions Master. "It can be done, Severus, I assure you," the old wizard confirmed. "It is your reward for outstanding courage, wit, and shining loyalty."

Snape snorted. "Reward? My reward? When exactly did I ask for this?"

Dumbledore promptly answered.

"Oh, right," Snape said, remembering that day, long ago…too long.

Dumbledore stood from his desk. "Well, let's get on with it, shall we?"

Snape took a hesitant step towards his old teacher and friend. "What about my memories? Will I remember anything?" Snape didn't know if he really wanted to remember anyway…all of the things he did while in service to Voldemort. He shuddered at the thought. He would be grateful to never remember that ever again.

"I'm not sure, though I very seriously doubt it," the Headmaster answered simply, pulling out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, and a low muttering of the spell, the lights dimmed in the Headmaster's office, and seventeen-year old Severus Snape stood before him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two … I had so much fun writing this…

_Chapter Two … I had so much fun writing this…_

_Disclaimer: still don't own harry potter._

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Snape asked. "I think I'm having a problem with my memory…why am I in your office? Is this about Potter?"

Dumbledore smiled, thinking Well, that answers the last question he asked me. Dumbledore chose to answer the most recent question. "Severus, you are not really when you think you are," he began, pulling the young man beside him.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus's mind was boggled. He had actually been reverted to his seventeen-year old self, but in the time he lived in his 40's.

The only difference for him, really, was the time he now lived in – not that he wouldn't be able to adjust – and the people…he didn't know any of these people.

He decided he would head to the library. He was comfortable in the library, it was a world he knew well, and one he could turn to for some serious stress relief…like waking up to find out that you survived the most horrible battle in the world as a 40-year old man, and then got turned into your seventeen-year old self, because you had once said that it would be cool to be a kid again.

Walking through the impossibly large doors of the ageing library he was the most angelic, brown-haired beauty he had ever seen in his life. Her hair was thrown to the side, revealing her radiant face as she was bent over a rather thick text. He could see her reading the pages with amazing speed.

Who was she? What was she reading that captivated her so? Snape was dying to find out.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was sleeping. It was one of those dreams where you know you're dreaming. She saw Ron in the distance. They flirted on and off, but they hadn't yet dated.

Then she saw someone else. A shadow, far away. The dark shadow was moving toward her, the mouth moving but she couldn't make out the words. By now she could make out a man's figure. A tall man, with dark hair.

"I love you, Hermione Snape."

Hermione woke with a start, whipping her head around her.

"I'll be bloody buggered," she whispered to herself. "What was that all about?"

In the back of her mind, she knew. She'd always found him…captivating, exciting…thrilling even. But he was her teacher! Much too old for her. But that didn't mean she couldn't dream…she just knew it would and could never happen.

She's been working for almost an hour when a student walked in that she didn't recognize. He was watching her. She could feel his eyes on her. Finally, she looked up and said, "Can I help you with something?"

She could sense that he was lost for words, having been caught watching her. He looked familiar, like someone she knew…but at the same time, different. There was something about the penetrating gaze that she knew.

Finally, he spoke. "Do you know where the Potions books are?"

Hermione smiled. "Actually, most of them are right here, on the table. There are some left back there," she said, pointing to the shelves behind her.

He sat down across from her and picked up a random book. Looking at the cover, he gasped, discovering it was written by himself. "Oh, wow," he said.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

Thinking fast, he said, "My father wrote this book."

Hermione glanced at the author, and then did a double take. "Your father is Sev- Professor Snape?"

He nodded.

"What's your name?" she asked of him.

"Severus Snape," he said, "Junior."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still don't own harry potter…

_Disclaimer: still don't own harry potter…_

That didn't go so bad, he thought. This girl, Hermione Granger, seemed to be quite intelligent, with a infinite thirst for knowledge. She was reminiscent of him in many ways. Except for the fact that she was in Gryffindor, with Muggle parents. But, then again, being a pureblood wasn't everything. Even he wasn't a pureblood. She was certainly smarter than any pureblood he'd ever met. And more attractive. Much more.

For a brief moment, he wished that he had some of his old memories, so that he could find out more about her. But, after what Dumbledore told him, and had explained to him that 40-year old Severus Snape hadn't wanted his memories anyway, he wiped that thought from his mind. He would find out what he could about this young woman the old fashioned way. Talking.

"Okay, so what class is your favorite, then?" Snape asked. He knew what his choice would be. Defense Against the Dark Arts. He assumed hers would be the same, with her apparent expertise at spell casting. (She had levitated all the books from their tabled back onto their respective shelves, save for the ones written by Snape).

"Actually, it's the class your father teaches. Potions," she said.

Snape was somewhat taken aback. From what Dumbledore had told him, not a soul in his classes liked Potions. What was it about this girl?

"You like Potions?" he asked her, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice. He had, after all, entered the library looking for Potions books.

Hermione smiled. "I know, I'm strange. I don't think many people in my Potions class enjoy it, except maybe the Slytherins. But, well, I've always really been fascinated with potion making. I've wanted to be a Potions Mistress ever since my fifth year."

Snape listened intently. He'd never met anyone talk about learning with such fire in their eyes. He was mesmerized.

Someone else walked into the library. Out of the corner of his eye, Snape saw the boy look at him and Hermione. Then he walked over to them.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione looked up and saw Ron walking towards him and Severus Jr. She smiled in greeting. "Hey there, Ron."

Ron smiled, sitting down at the table, beside Hermione. "I thought I'd find you here. Harry, Ginny and I are playing chess. We thought you might want to take a study break," he looked at the person sitting opposite from him, "but I guess you already are."

Hermione looked between Ron and Severus Jr. She enjoyed talking with him, but she knew Ron would be hurt if she didn't go back to the common room with him

"I guess I'd better go," she said to him, standing.

Snape smiled. "It was good talking with you," he said earnestly.

"Um, this might seem like a silly question, but what house are you in?" she asked.

Severus smiled, remembering what house Dumbledore had placed him in while he was in his office. "Gryffindor, actually."

Hermione was surprised. With a father like Severus Snape, she had expected him to be put in Slytherin. Then again, Snape himself had the heart of a Gryffindor.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "Dumbledore had me put the hat on in his office, and I was placed in Gryffindor today."

"Well, would you like to come and join us for chess?" she asked, wanting to spend more time with him.

Snape snuck a glance at the boy named Ron, and saw the disappointment in his eyes. 'He likes her. But, so do I. He's just going to have to handle a little competition…but what if they're dating?'

"That depends…does he mind?" Severus asked, as polite as he could muster.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron. "He's not my boyfriend…we're just friends…and even if he were…you're more than welcome to come and hang out with us."

Snape smiled at the pained look on the boy's face. "Thank you, Hermione. I'd be honored."

Snape walked between Hermione and her friend, Ron. He enjoyed listening to her talk, and he enjoyed watching Ron roll his eyes at them almost as much. Once they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione rolled the password off her tongue, barely missing a beat in her conversation with Severus about truth potions and their side-affects. Stepping into the common room, she saw Harry and Ginny sitting on large chairs, hunched over the table between them.

Walking over to them, Hermione introduced Severus Jr.

Harry was surprised, to say the least.

"Snape has a son?" Harry asked. "I didn't know he was married."

Snape looked at the son of his most hated school rival, and tried to keep the ice out of his voice. "It's possible to have children without being married, Harry Potter."

"Good point," Harry said. Noting that Hermione had invited Severus Jr. to play chess with them, he said, "Well, Ginny and I are nearly done our game…would you and Hermione like to go next?"

Snape looked at Hermione. "Why not?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "Sure."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

By the time it was Snape and Hermione's turn to play, he was getting a little too warm in his thick sweater, so he removed it, having only his undershirt on, only to find Hermione thinking along the same lines, as she had removed her robes to reveal a cute, baby blue, baby tee top.

Snape forced himself to concentrate on chess. He hadn't played much, but he was a fast learner. He gave Hermione the honor of being the first to start. She led with her knight. Snape countered her move. They did this throughout the whole game, not really getting anywhere, but not caring because it was fun. Snape had never actually had this kind of fun before, not really. At school he'd always been known as the greasy git or Snivellus. But Hermione had accepted him. She had looked past his outward appearance, and had made an effort to get to know him. Even Potter, who looked too much like his father, was accepting of him. Even though he was under the impression that Snape was the son of his father's school rival.

Snape wasn't one to count his chickens before they hatched, but for once in his life, he actually felt accepted.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"I hate him!" Ron yelled. "He just waltzes in all 'I'm the son of your Potions teacher!' Flaunting himself all over Hermione! Like she'd even go for someone like him!"

Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean just sat on their beds, listening to Ron rant about Snape Jr. Harry tried not to smile. He did sympathize with his best friend. Ron had liked Hermione for years, but nothing had ever happened between them, and Harry had started to wonder if anything ever would. They could certainly be a happy couple, but Harry didn't really see any fire in their relationship. Not like he had with Ginny…but then again, they did have the whole "Harry could die any day" thing going for them.

"And that smug little arse just sits there, looking at her! Like she was a piece of meat!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry spoke up. "I think you're exaggerating, Ron."

"I know I am!" Ron said loudly. "That's the point of a rant!"

Harry nodded quietly, trying again not to laugh or grin.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione sat on her bed, talking to her dorm mates. "He's just so nice, and smart…I can really talk to him. I've never met another person who enjoyed Potions."

Parvati spoke up. "Yeah, but….he's Snape's son. Isn't that kind of weird?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not really," she said. "I don't even really notice." That was a lie.

"You don't really know him, though," Parvati pointed out. "I mean, you've only known him for a day."

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked her.

Parvati sighed, choosing her words with care. "Well, we know that his father spent years on both sides of good and evil…maybe Snape Jr. inherited the dark half." Off Hermione's startled look, she added, "I'm just saying be careful, that's all."

Hermione tilted her chin. "I will, but I doubt there is any need."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned harry potter, but sadly that isn't the case…

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned harry potter, but sadly that isn't the case…_

Hermione made her way down to breakfast alone that morning…she had slept in, thanks to a late night of chatting with the girls in her dorm. She arrived just in time for the end of breakfast. 'Great, now I'll have to wait until lunch' she thought.

Finding Harry and Ron at the table she sat down. As she started talking to them, she glanced down the table and saw Severus Jr. She waved at him as she continued her conversation with the boys, flashing him a small smile. She felt his returned smile, and it warmed her.

Dumbledore had stood up at the Head Table, and announced for there to be quiet.

"I have an announcement to make," he announced. "As I'm sure many of you have noticed, we are short a well-known Professor. It saddens me to say that Severus Snape will not be joining us anymore."

A collective gasp covered the Great Hall, followed by much chatter.

Hermione could see Ron and Harry trying not to smile. She rolled her eyes at them, then focused on what Dumbledore was saying, curious.

Dumbledore tapped his goblet, and a hush fell over the crowd once more. "I'm sure all of you will undoubtedly be wondering who shall be teaching you the rest of the year. Severus Snape left behind who he wished to teach his class after he left. Someone he felt competent enough to teach you all…in fact, he told me himself he wouldn't trust anyone else to teach his class."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other. Who would Snape find to be capable enough to start where he had left off? Where was Professor Snape? What was going on? Who would be there new Potions teacher? Would they be fair?

"It is with great pleasure that I announce your new teacher. I daresay you all know her, and I agree with Professor Snape in her ability to teach you all. Miss Granger, would you come up here please?"

Hermione was frozen in place. What the hell was going on?

More chatter was flowing through the Great Hall, and it seemed everyone was looking at Hermione for some sort of reaction, wondering why Snape would choose a student to take over his classes? And for that matter, why would he choose a Gryffindor?

"Hermione, what are you waiting for? Get up there!" Ginny hissed at her from across the table.

Hermione shook her head, terrified. Her? A teacher at Hogwarts? She was still in her seventh year! How could she be expected to be a teacher?

"Would Hermione Granger please come up to the Head Table and take her seat?" Dumbledore asked again, a little less patient, but still with that twinkle in his eyes.

She searched the eyes of her friends at the table, and settled on Severus Jr. His father had found her competent enough to take over his Potions class. Finding strength she didn't know she had, Hermione stood from her table in the Great Hall and walked towards Dumbledore, wondering if anyone would notice if she turned and ran in the other direction. Somehow, she thought they would.

She reached Dumbledore, and he led her to her seat at the Head Table. "Welcome," he said, "Professor Granger."

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Professor Granger," she tried. No, that's not it. "Pro-fess-or Gran-ger!"

Hermione hung her head. How was she going to do this? At that moment she wanted to kill Severus Snape. Okay, not kill…but torture was a pleasant alternative. She would rip every hair off that man's chest for doing this to her. Shaking her head, she stopped herself from thinking of Snape's chest. And the hair on it. 'Does he even have a hairy chest? Or is he one of those men that have no hair except the trail mix leading to…' Hermione mentally slapped herself for thinking such things about her Professor. Or ex-Professor, as it were.

"Hermione Granger," a tiny voice squeaked.

Hermione turned to see Dobby with a piece of parchment in his fist.

"Hello, Dobby,' she said warmly. She'd always liked Dobby. The first house-elf she'd ever known to achieve freedom, and to not be ashamed of it. She admired him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That was rude of me! Professor Granger!" He smacked himself in the head. "Stupid Dobby! Stupid!"

Okay, so he still had his flaws.

Hermione crouched down, holding each of his arms away from himself. "It's ok Dobby. I'm not even that comfortable calling myself Professor just yet." She stood up. "Now, what is that you're holding?"

Dobby extended his hand to her shakily. "It's a letter from the…from Professor Snape. He left it to, well, he left it to you."

Hermione took the letter from him, holding it with both hands. "Thank you, Dobby. Was that all?"

"That is all, Miss Hermione," he said, and with a pop, he vanished.

Hermione sat on her new bed. She'd been moved to Professor Snape's old chambers, seeing as how she was now a member of the teaching staff. She was to put all of her attentions on her Potions classes, and if she succeeded in teaching the class, she would receive full marks in all of her classes. At least, that's what Dumbledore had said that Snape had told him. She trusted both of them as men of their words.

The whereabouts of Professor Snape was still bugging her. Where had he gone? Was it for the Order? Or the other? Why had he left her in charge of his classes? Surely there was someone more qualified and competent…and older than her. Not that she didn't love Potions. Or that she'd never thought of becoming a teacher. She had dreamed that one day she could have that honor. But certainly not this quick. Not while she was still a student herself.

Resigning herself to the fact that both Dumbledore and Snape were insane, she exited her chambers and headed to her first class.

She found herself becoming more and more surprised with herself. Teaching really wasn't that far from being a student she realized. The only difference was, she got to ask the questions, she got to give points, and she got to tell people to be quiet or to behave.

She got the most pleasure in her job when it came time for the seventh years to have their Potions class. She'd been looking forward to this. It had been too long since they'd had a fair Potions class. There would be no favoring in this class, especially not to the Slytherins. One Slytherin in particular.

Why Dumbledore had let Malfoy continue schooling after he'd attempted to kill the Headmaster was beyond Hermione, but nevertheless, she still had to teach him. That didn't mean she had to be easy on him.

The first time he'd decided to be smart with her, he'd been sorry afterward. After she assigned him a ten-foot long essay on the bowel movements of trolls, he'd been silent for the rest of the class. Though, she was sure the incompetent wizard had been trying to nonverbally curse her for the duration of his stay in the dungeons.

Hermione found herself enjoying being a teacher. A professor. An educator. She loved it. Why would Snape give this up?

She had forgotten about the letter he'd written. It had resided in the inside pocket of her robes all day. The first chance she got to read it was after supper, when she was alone in her chambers.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sure that you waited until the end of the day to read this, knowing you, you would never put something off just to read something written by an old Professor. You are no doubt wondering why I selected you, of all people, to carry on teaching my classes, should something happen that I am unable to teach it. Well, I must confess, I struggled with this decision. There are many Potions Masters and Mistresses that would be perfectly suited to teach at Hogwarts, but none as gifted nor as entranced with knowledge, and that is why I selected you. You have a way with learning, and with teaching…which is why some of the students in our Potions classes, who shall remain nameless, are still able to be in the higher Potions class._

_You more than deserve this position, and I am sure you will come to enjoy it as I have, though I never really show it, do I?_

_I only hope that you are a better Professor than I have been, I'm sure you will be. Be fair, but firm. Don't let them walk all over you, but don't become jaded like I._

_I would also like to point out that you have no obligation to remain in your post. If you find that being a teacher is too hard, or simply boring, feel free to voice your concerns to Dumbledore, and he will find a suitable replacement…though I truly hope that is unnecessary. You are an amazing witch, a bright star shining in the darkest of nights, Hermione, never forget that._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

Hermione was shocked, to say the least. She had never expected all that, especially from Severus Snape. He thought she was gifted, he had faith that she could teach his class, above all others. He called her an amazing witch. Hermione's heart leapt. She no longer wanted to kill him, she decided. Now, she wanted to kiss him…in a purely professional manner, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: sadly, no harry potter own-age on my part…

_Disclaimer: sadly, no harry potter own-age on my part…_

"Man, a lot of weird stuff has been happening lately, eh? Hermione being made a teacher, mini Snape showing up, Snape Sr. leaving…what do you reckon is going on, Harry?" Ron asked his friend.

Harry shrugged. "I think you're reading way too much into it, mate."

He was trying to concentrate on his latest Charms assignment, and listening to Ron rant wasn't exactly helping. Still, he wanted to be there for his friend. He just only had so much patience.

"Oh, come on, Harry!" Ron whined. "Something has to be happening! Can you honestly picture Severus Snape, You-Know-Who's right hand man, the man spying on Dumbledore, give up his position as Potions Master, and give it to a student?"

Harry looked at him. "To Hermione? Yes!"

Ron looked away.

"And he wasn't just Voldemort's right hand man, he was spy for the Order, he HAD to pretend to be on Voldemort's side!" Harry told him. "You know that."

Ron's voice got quiet. "She hasn't talked to me all day."

Harry sighed quietly. "She hasn't had time."

"She could have made time!"

Harry stood up. "Ron, I know you're down right now, but blaming Snape isn't going to fix it. Just drop it, ok?" He walked away.

"It'll make me feel better," Ron muttered.

………………………………………………………………………………………

She could feel the heat coming off her body. Everywhere he touched her tingled. Hermione gasped at he ran the tip of his finger down her inner thigh, then the whole palm back up. He kissed her ear, then her neck, finally making his way to her mouth. As he moved inside her, she called out his name.

"Severus!"

Hermione sat up in her bed. Panting hard, it took her a moment to remember where she was. In the dungeons, in her chambers. Gaining control of her breathing, she rubbed her temples. "Man, these dreams are getting descriptive."

Looking at her bedside clock, she moaned. It was only 2:30 in the morning. She was in for a restless night, if these dreams kept up.

Reaching for her wand, she lightened the room. She walked over to her dresser, picking up the picture she had placed there as soon as she had moved into these chambers. It was of her, Harry, and Ron, from their third year. Everything was less complicated then…except for the whole having to free Harry's godfather, Sirius, and all. She missed him. He had always been kind to her, and he was a strong wizard. A brave man.

She took the photo over to her bed, placing it on her bedside table. Then she got out her parchment and ink, and wrote a brief note. Folding the parchment, she grabbed her wand and a light robe and headed for the owlery.

As she walked up the stairs to the owlery, she couldn't help feeling that someone was behind her. She turned and shone her light behind her, but could see no one. She hurried into the owlery, and found a school owl, and was fastening the note to its leg when she heard a voice behind her.

"I see you had the same idea as me, then?" Severus Jr. said as he took off his invisibility cloak.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. "What are you doing here?"

He stepped forward. "Sending a letter, you?"

Hermione offered a weak smile. "Same."

He stepped closer still. "Who's yours to?"

Hermione looked at the owl perched on her finger. "Harry and Ron. I didn't get to spend any time with them today, and I hardly got a chance to talk with them during their Potions class, seeing as how your father made me teacher and all," she smiled again, noting the striking resemblance between Severus and Jr. "I was just letting them know I'd like to join them for lunch. Who's yours to?" she asked, wondering how many friends he'd made since coming to Hogwarts.

Snape smiled. "Actually, it's to you."

Hermione was surprised and pleased. "Oh," Hermione said. "Well, what does it say? I mean, I'm here now, might as well…"

He shook his finger, advancing two more steps towards her. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until my owl sends it."

Not really knowing what she was doing, Hermione closed the distance between them. The owl on her finger flew off into the night.

"I'm not a very patient person," she told him, gazing into his eyes as he brushed a strand of curls out of her eyes.

"I think you'll find I'm not either," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

Fireworks exploded inside Hermione's head. Her lips warmed in the cool night as she kissed him back, pressing closer to his body. Heat emanated from both of them as Snape parted her lips and their tongues dueled. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, noting how un-greasy it felt. It was smooth to the touch, as was his skin.

Then she was against the wall of the owlery, and Severus Jr. was kissing her neck. He slowly unknotted the tie of her robe, sliding it off her shoulders. Hermione felt the cold, night air briefly, but it lasted only a second, then she was warmed again with his raining of kisses on her shoulder and collarbone.

Finding her voice, she said tentatively, "Are we moving too fast?"

"Hmm?" he asked her, continuing his kisses south.

"I mean, I just met you a day ago," she said, but then gasped as his lips met her navel.

Snape whispered, "I'm ready if you are. For some reason, I feel like I've known you much, much longer. I feel like I've … wanted this for so much longer than just a day."

Hermione knew she felt the same. She couldn't explain it, but she knew.

She pulled him to his feet, and removed his t-shirt. His baggy clothes hid his body well, but rudely. Muscles rippled across his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her arms above her head to relieve her of her top as well.

Sinking to the ground, she unbuckled his belt.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, just borrowing the characters…

_Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, just borrowing the characters…_

Hermione woke with a large yawn and a warm around wrapped around her midriff. Once again, it took her a moment to realize where she was. Then it all came rushing back to her She had just had sex with Severus Snape Jr. She had just had sex. In the owlery.

'Oh my god! What if someone walks in?'

"Severus! Wake up!" she said urgently.

He was stirring slightly, but not fast enough. Feeling daring, she moved her hand south.

"And I'm awake," he said, smiling at her.

Hermione smiled briefly before putting in place her serious tone. "Do you know what time it is?"

He looked at his watch. "6:45," he told her.

"Breakfast starts in forty-five minutes! Teachers will already be awake! They can't see me wandering the halls in my pajamas at this hour! Especially coming out of the owlery this early in the morning, with a boy! A student!"

She looked at him. "Can I actually get fired for … having relations with a student?"

He rubbed her arm gently. "I seriously doubt it."

Hermione forced herself to stand up, finding her clothes and throwing them on. "If I knew how to apparate I would really hate the "no apparating rule at Hogwarts"," she told him.

He held out his invisibility cloak to her. "Here, you can use this to get back to your room."

She smiled gratefully at him. "By the way, where'd you get this?"

"Um, my father gave it to me, when I got here," he told her.

"Oh," she said. "Do you know where he went?"

Snape shook his head. "Knowing my father, he probably won't have gone far."

Hermione smiled again. "Probably."

Once she had all her clothes in order, with her wand in her pocket, she turned back to Severus Jr. "It was…"

"Amazing," he finished for her.

"Yeah," she said, embracing him quickly before she turned to leave.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

Hermione stopped briefly. "Tonight. Same time, same place."

With that, she rushed down the steps of the tower, under the veil of invisibility. By the time she got back to her chambers, it was five minutes past seven. Throwing her clothes haphazardly into a heap, she jumped into the shower.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Snape walked into the Gryffindor common room, heading for his dorm.

"Are you just getting in now?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah," he said, not looking up.

Ron stood in front of him. "Where were you all night, then?"

He stared the redhead in the eye. "Out," he said, walking past him.

Harry and Ron watched him go up the steps.

"I really don't like him," Ron told Harry.

"Well, I don't think he's too crazy about you, either, mate," Harry said. "You didn't have to hound him like that, you know?"

Ron shrugged. "I just asked him a question."

Harry shook his head. "Never mind, let's just go get some breakfast."

"Fine," Ron said. "But I still say there's something off about him."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Owls swarmed the Great Hall, delivering their mail. Hermione herself got several letters; most of them seemed to be from the teaching staff of Hogwarts. Those she would open in her personal chambers later. She was searching for one in particular. Finding the letter from Severus Jr. with very little difficulty, she quickly unrolled the parchment and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I trust that you are enjoying your position as Potions teacher. Believe me when I say that my father chose the right witch for the job. The look on your face when you are in front of the class, teaching, is that of pure happiness. You are a bright star, Hermione, shining on the darkest of nights. I've only known you a day, and I can see that._

_I wish you well, and hope we can start spending more time together._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape Jr._

Hermione was touched by the letter, especially since he had written it before their … before last night. She scanned the crowd for him, and found him sitting on the left side of the Gryffindor table, beside Harry. Severus Jr. winked at her, and she threw him a warm smile in return.

Then she caught Ron's eye. He looked upset, but she didn't know why. Severus wouldn't have told Ron about…he wouldn't have. He would have no reason. So why was Ron upset?

She saw Harry reading the note she had written to them, and she saw Ron's face brighten. So, that was it, then. He just missed her. Hermione felt relieved, and continued with her breakfast.

Her morning went by fast. Also, surprisingly easy. Hermione was starting to get the hang of this whole teaching thing. She liked it. Before she knew it, lunch had arrived. She briefly confronted Professor Dumbledore (he had asked her to call him Albus, but Hermione found it far too weird), and asked him if it were alright for her to dine with Harry and Ron, and he had graciously given his permission, telling her she needn't even ask.

When she neared the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron stood to greet her. A few of her fellow Gryffindors stood to shake her hand, making Hermione blush their house colors. She met eyes with Severus Jr. briefly. She offered him a small smile and a wave in greeting, and then sat down beside him, across from Harry and Ron.

"So," Harry asked, "how was your first day as Professor Granger?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Exhilarating," she began, then for the next ten minutes went on about how thrilling and exciting teaching was, and how she wanted to stay on as Potions instructor if she could.

Snape snuck his hand under the table discretely and clasped hers to calm her down.

She glanced at him briefly, not wanting to give away to Harry and especially Ron that they were holding hands.

"How was your first night in your new rooms?" Ron asked her, looking between Hermione and Snape.

Hermione couldn't meet his eyes. "It was good. I slept like a baby, in fact."

"That's nice," Ron said, forcing a grin. 'There's something going on between them. Hermione's never once looked at me like that,' Ron thought.

"You two seem to be getting along nicely," Ron pointed out.

Hermione instinctively squeezed Snape's hand.

"Hey, kudos for giving Malfoy that essay, Hermione," Harry intervened. "It's about time the Slytherins stopped getting away with everything in Potions." He looked at Snape. "No offence."

Snape smiled. "None taken." He wondered what kind of teacher he had been, for the Gryffindors to loathe him so.

"You know, I just can't get over the fact that Snape has a son," Ron said, locking eyes with him. "What's it like being the son of a spy?"

"Ronald!" Hermione warned.

Snape gave her a soft-eyed gaze that said it was alright. "Well, what's it like not being the son of a spy?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"My point, exactly. It's not "like" anything being his son, because I'm just his son," Snape said convincingly.

Ron shrugged, disappointed. 'Clearly,' Snape thought, 'the boy wanted more of a conflict out of that. Interesting.'

Hermione tried to relax in her seat, but found she couldn't. She hadn't wanted there to be tension between Ron and Severus. She cared about them both. Ron was one her best friends. And Severus…she didn't know what he was to her. But she found herself wanting to find out.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Hermione was more nervous now than she had been last night. Tonight she knew what was going to happen. She wanted it to happen. She had actually packed a bag. Clean clothes, a blanket, and an alarm clock. That way she could give Severus back his invisibility cloak.

She liked the name Severus. Calling him Jr. made him seem like a child, and he was far from that. She knew him, intimately. She felt like she'd known him much longer than a couple of days…as though she'd known him for years. But that was impossible.

Under the cloak of invisibility, she made her way to the owlery. When she got there, he was waiting for her, and they wasted no time on pleasantries.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron sat in a snug armchair by the fire, thinking

_Repetitive Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter…_

Ron sat in a snug armchair by the fire, thinking. He was losing Hermione, he knew that. He just didn't know how to get her back.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw mini Snape walk across the common room, and out the portrait. Harry had seen it too. Ron rushed up to their dormitory, grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak, and threw it over them as they rushed out after Snape, catching up to him in record time.

"What are we doing?" Harry whispered, out of earshot of Snape Jr.

"I just want to know where he goes at night," Ron explained. "There's something off about him, and I want to know what it is."

"I don't know about this Ron," Harry said, unsure of Ron's intentions.

"He won't even know we're following him," Ron assured Harry. "No one will ever know."

Harry shrugged, and they followed him in silence.

They came to the foot of the steps leading to the owlery. Harry and Ron shared a look of confusion, then followed quietly. Once in the owlery, Snape moved to the farthest corner and laid out a blanket, lighting candles.

'What, does he sleep here?' Ron wondered.

The last person he would have expected to see that night then walked into the owlery, with a bag of her own.

Ron watched, horrified and transfixed as Hermione embraced Severus. He wanted to scream. He knew they liked each other, but he had never thought Hermione would…she'd only known him two days. Three nights. How could she…?

Ron could feel Harry pulling him away, and down the steps of the tower.

"I didn't just see that," Ron told himself.

"Ron, come on, mate, snap out of it," Harry said as they raced back to Gryffindor common room. "There's a perfectly logical explanation."

"She's shagging him!" Ron yelled, once in the common room. "That's what it is! She's shagging that vermin!"

Harry gave him a hard look. "You don't even know him, Ron."

"I don't have to! I know what he comes from!"

"Right, just like Malfoy knew where you came from the day I met you, right?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "This is completely different."

"No, it's not," Harry said. "Instead of Malfoy wanting to make friends with me, Snape the second wants to be with Hermione, and you can't bear the thought of her being with anyone other than you!" Harry was ranting now, and he didn't care. He had something to say, and he was going to say it. "Hermione is allowed to be with him. You don't have to like it, and neither do I. But it's her life, not yours. You're just going to have to deal with the fact that you aren't the only person around here interested in her. The only difference: he acted on it."

Ron glared at Harry. "You're supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend, dammit! You're just being thick-headed!"

"Me?" Ron asked, astounded.

"Yes, you! Ever since he got here, you've been adamant that something is 'up' with him! You've been obsessed. Now, we know what it was. Him and Hermione. You just can't see past your own bloody hormones!"

"Just like you and Ginny!" Ron said.

Harry decked him. "Don't you dare drag her into this."

People were coming out of their dormitories. 'They must have heard us shouting,' Harry figured.

"What's going on?" Dean Thomas asked groggily. He stood at the foot of the stairs in his soccer pajamas, along with Neville Longbottom.

Harry glared at Ron. "Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing," Neville pointed out.

Ron put on a poker face. "Really, it was nothing. A little spiff, that's all. But we've got it sorted out, now, and everything's fine," he told them. "You can all go back to bed now."

Surprisingly, their dorm mates complied.

Harry looked at Ron, expecting the worst.

"I'm sorry, man," Ron said.

Harry was thrown off. "Um…ok."

"Yeah, ok, I overreacted. I just didn't like seeing her with him. You were right," he said.

Harry let out a relieved sigh. "So, we're good?"

Ron rubbed his jaw. "Yeah, we're good."

Harry smiled. "Sorry about that."

"Me too," Ron said, sincerely, decking Harry.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione groaned in protest as her alarm clock went off. 6:00 in the morning was way too early for her. She was eternally grateful that Snape had only placed her in charge of his classes, and not Head of Slytherin House. She would not be able to handle that extra work, and get a decent night's sleep.

She dressed quickly, not wanting to wake Severus. Then decided that she'd better, or he'd sleep until someone found him in the owlery, and that would be a fun one to explain.

"Severus?' she sang into his ear.

He smiled into awareness. "Yes, darling?"

Hermione giggled softly. "It's time to wake up, sweetheart," she joked.

"Just five more minutes?" he pleaded.

"Sure," she said. "You can stay here all day, if you want…you just have to explain to Albus Dumbledore why you slept in the owlery instead of your dorm room."

Severus sighed. "Alright. I'm up."

"Much better," she purred, gathering her belongings.

Severus looked at her. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you think of my father?" he asked her.

"Well, what do you mean?" Hermione wondered.

Snape shrugged. "Well, for starters, did you think he had killed Dumbledore?"

Hermione looked him in the eye. "Not for a second."

"You didn't? Why?" Snape asked.

Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure, really. I guess I just didn't want to believe he had done it. And, I knew how much he respected the man. Severus Snape…the first…" she added, grinning slightly. "He's a brave man, and a loyal man. Something not a lot of people see in him or give him credit for."

"Then why do you?" Snape asked her.

She tilted her head at him, studying him. "Why the sudden interest in how I felt about your father?" Hermione inquired.

Snape shrugged. "It's just that a lot of people around here seem to hate him."

"I don't. I never have," she told him honestly.

"My father must have admired you greatly," Snape said to her.

Hermione snickered. "I highly doubt it."

"Why? He made you his replacement, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he ever really liked me. Respected me, maybe…and even that's a stretch," she said, thinking back. "He always seemed to take such pleasure in making my life hell. Mine, Harry's and Ron's."

"Yet, you don't hate him?" Snape asked in astonishment.

"It takes more than that for me to hate someone," Hermione told him. "He never gave me any real reason to hate him."

'I think she may have loved me,' Severus thought. 'But did I love her? Was I capable of love?'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own harry potter…

_Disclaimer: I still don't own harry potter…_

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. She sat next to Severus again, across from Harry and Ron. They were acting strangely. Harry seemed like he was trying not to smile, and Ron seemed like he was trying not yell. Hermione was perturbed.

"Okay, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione stared him down.

"Now really isn't the place to discuss this," Harry told her, almost breaking into a wide grin.

Hermione stood from her seat, barely letting go of Severus's hand in time. "Then come with me," she demanded in her newly found Professor's voice.

Ron and Harry obliged, and Severus tagged along as well.

Once they were outside of the Great Hall, and Hermione had made sure there were no stragglers in the hallway, she turned to face them. "Now, what is going on?"

"I think that's a question we should be asking you, Hermione," Ron said, not meeting her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"It's nothing, really," Harry said.

"I have a hard time believing that, Harry," Hermione said. "I'll ask you again, Ronald. What is going on?"

Ron finally looked her in the eye. "I saw you."

"You saw me what?"

"With him," he said. "Last night."

Hermione's pulse began to race, and she was sure all the color had drained from her face. 'Oh, God. I never wanted him to see that.'

"Ron, I can explain…"

"There's nothing to explain, Hermione. You're screwing the son of our ex-Potions teacher. What could there possibly be to explain?" Ron wanted to know.

"Watch you mouth," Severus warned.

"Or what? You'll hex me?" Ron laughed. "Please, feel free."

It was Severus's turn to laugh. "I was thinking more along the lines of kicking your ass."

Ron stood his ground.

"Boys, this is completely mental!" Hermione told them. "Stop it at once."

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Harry said. "Let them fight it out. It's the only way they'll ever settle this thing between them."

"You mean me," Hermione said.

"Well, yeah," Harry told her.

Suddenly, Severus doubled over.

"I didn't even touch you yet!" Ron yelled down at him.

"Severus!" Hermione ran to his side. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he said, then clutched at his chest.

"I – I don't know what to do!"

He looked her in the eye. "Dumbledore. I need Dumbledore."

"Maybe we should take him to Madam Pomfrey," Harry suggested.

Hermione agreed.

"No, I need Dumbledore," Severus told her.

Hermione hesitated.

"Please, Hermione."

She nodded, getting Harry to help her carry him.

They burst through the doors of the Great Hall, and Ron ran to get Dumbledore.

Everyone seated in the Great Hall turned their heads toward them, confused. Some standing up from their seats to get a better look. Hermione paid no attention to them. The only thing on her mind was what was wrong with Severus, and how to help him.

Once the old man reached them, Severus's breathing had slowed.

"Professor," Hermione said worriedly, "what's happening to him?"

"Oh, dear," he said. "We must get him to my office immediately."

"Shouldn't we take him to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked him, following behind him.

"Not if we want him to live," Dumbledore said over his shoulder.

Harry and Hermione walked faster.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione laid him down on the floor of Dumbledore's office. His breath was becoming ragged. She watched as Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"What is going on, Professor?" she asked of him.

"Step aside, Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione didn't move. "It's Professor Granger, Albus, and I demand to know what's wrong with him."

He looked down at her, and his expression softened.

"That is Severus Snape," he said simply.

"I know that," she told him. "Snape's son…what does that have to do with anything?"

Dumbledore almost chuckled. "No, not Snape's son…Snape."

Hermione's heart stopped. She didn't breathe, she didn't speak. She just stood there, thunderstruck.

Dumbledore tried to walk past her, but she found her strength, and stopped him. "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It was a spell, to make him young again," he explained.

Hermione was shocked. And hurt. And dumbstruck.

"Please, Hermione, we don't have much time," Dumbledore said.

She nodded, not speaking.

Dumbledore walked past her, said an incantation, and while the lights in the office dimmed dramatically, Severus Snape the man lay before them.

Snape looked at Dumbledore. "Apparently there was a time limit, huh?"

Dumbledore smiled apologetically.

Snape looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry."

She wouldn't face him.

"Hermione?" he tried. "I never meant to -"

"To what?" she snapped at him.

Snape looked down.

Harry watched in amazement. He'd never known a student…a female student that could make Severus Snape shut up. That, and he was still reeling from the whole, Snape isn't Snape's son, he's Snape, thing.

"I can't talk to you right now," she told him. And without a word to Harry, Ron, or Dumbledore, she left Dumbledore's office and headed straight for her chambers.

Snape made to walk after her.

Harry got in his way. "Maybe now isn't the best time."

"Don't make me move you, Potter," Snape snarled.

Harry stood his ground. "Look, I know you care about her, and it's pretty damn obvious that she cares about you. But do you really wanna tango with that pissed off witch?"

Snape smiled. "More than ever."

Harry rolled his eyes, stepping aside. "Your funeral."

Severus ran out of Dumbledore's office.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, seeing that familiar twinkle in his eye. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Do you honestly think he would have made a move on his student? No matter how much he loved her?"

Harry smiled. "Good point."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Snape caught up with her just outside her chambers. "Hermione, wait."

"For what?"

"Can I please explain?"

"Why?"

"Can you stop answering my questions with questions?"

Hermione whipped around as Snape entered 'her' chambers, right before she slammed the door. "How dare you?"

He started to speak, but she cut him off.

"Everything that you told me, everything that we…it was all a lie!" she shouted at him. "All of it!"

"No, it wasn't," he said. "Everything I felt for you, feel for you, it's all very much true," he said. "What happened between us…no lie."

Hermione slapped him. "Then why the hell didn't you tell me who you were? You told me you were his…your son."

"I never thought I'd change back…I was trying to live my life like I was…what good would have been done by letting everyone know I was Severus Snape at 17-years old?"

"I guess I'm not worth the truth," Hermione said, opening the door, motioning for him to leave.

"You're worth so much more than that, Hermione," he said. "Do you realize I had no memories of my life past seventeen…I didn't know who you were until I met you in the library."

"How can I believe that?" she asked of him, tears of anger and sorrow welling in her eyes.

"I'd say you're just going to have to trust me, but I'd get slapped again."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

He daringly took a step towards her, and she didn't back away. "I can only hope you'll believe me when I say this: I am deeply sorry for the pain I've caused you. I knew that I wasn't going to have any of my memories when Dumbledore cast the spell, and I should have taken into consideration my feelings towards you when he changed me. Never in my life could I have guessed that you would ever reciprocate those feelings. But now that I'm me again…I completely understand."

He took a step back, but Hermione followed him. He assumed she was going to pummel him, and he knew he deserved it.

Instead, she wrapped her arm around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"How come you never told me how you felt about me?" Hermione asked him, running her hand across his arm. "I mean, before."

Snape smiled. "Same question for you."

"I asked you first," she teased him.

"You were my student, it would have been incredibly inappropriate…also, the mind-numbing fear of rejection."

Hermione stifled a giggle. "You were afraid of me? I am really that intimidating?"

"Yes," he answered. "Now it's your turn."

Hermione snuggled closer to him on their bed. After all, it was both of their chambers, technically. "I guess it's the same, just switched around. You were my teacher, and I never would have guessed that you felt the same."

"You know, for Potions teachers, we are both very dumb," Snape said.

"Yes, we are," Hermione agreed, kissing his nose and purring.

"You should really stop doing that," Severus warned her.

"Or what?" she asked coyly.

Snape grinned. "Or I'll have to give you detention."

The End

………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: in response to some of the reviews, just to answer some questions for the anonymous reviewers.

Snape Jr. Isn't put in with the rest of the boys, he's either placed with some other kids, or has his own room. I didn't feel it important to have a scene with him alone in his room, so it wasn't in there, although that certainly doesn't mean that he was sleeping in the common room, or as Ron wonders briefly, in the owlery.

Also, it was supposed to be "saw" an angelic brown-haired beauty, not "was". And while I agree, most would say that Hermione is not an "angelic beauty, and he would be more drawn to her intellectual side, but seeing as how it's my fic, I decided to write it so that he was drawn to her beauty, and fell in love with her mind.

And yes, as stated in the rest of the fic, the school finds the disappearance of Snape and apparance of Snape Jr. to be strange, as well, Ron is very suspicious of it…


End file.
